pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusknoir's Henchmen
This is a list with small descriptions of those that worked for Dusknoir. Sableye Sableye are Dusknoir's usual henchmen. The main six are Damian, Reyna, Fitz, Alex, Lyla (Former), and Peridot (Former) Damian Damian is often the one Dusknoir turns to for the main work. He is usually the leader of the four that didn't leave Dusknoir's side (Him, Reyna, Fitz, and Alex). Reyna Reyna is the bright pink Sableye with mint green eyes. She usually helps with things dealing with technology along with her brother, Fitz. She has a bullying attitude to Fitz and Alex, but won't hesitate to strike out at the other three. Fitz Fitz is the nervous younger brother of Reyna. He is used to her attitude and will often ignore her. He gets nervous when he has to partner with her for the tech stuff because he's afraid she may ruin whatever they're working on. Alex Alex is one of the youngest members, and is a very quiet, shy, nervous guy. He is afraid of Damian, and admires Peridot. He occasionally will lash out and be mean, but then deflates quickly. He can make shurkiens out of shadows, and deals with special operations. Lyla Lyla is a sarcastic, crazy, shy Sableye that wears a pair of aviator goggles. She hates Dusknoir, but treats the other Sableye fairly, except Damian, whom she despises. She is now a part of Team Ecto, and used to specialize in stealth with Dusknoir. Peridot Peridot is a former member of the six Sableye. He used to be seen as en equal to Damian, but he left, feeling "what he was doing wasn't right" as he told them. Other These are others that worked for Dusknoir and aren't Sableye. Shudder Shudder is a serious and merciless Mysteon, usually sent out for things like murder. She iss the mother of Snow. Stryke Stryke is a silent Ariados that usually would work along with Damian or Shudder, but he really worked for Dusknoir only once or twice. Kelly Kelly is a sharp Skarmory that would work with search-and-retrieval jobs. She also used to work on interrogation with Xandra. Xandra Xandra is a mysterious Mismagius, and Alex's sister. She was supposedly killed by Damian, unknown to Alex, and is still alive, also unknown to Alex. She is a member of Team Madrigals, and is trying to find her brother. She used to work in interrogation for Dusknoir. Oswald Oswald is a stuck up shiny Kecleon. He works in undercover missions and search-and-retrieval with Kelly. In the Dark Rule, he was a watchman for the prison cells, but often slept as there were few prisoners. Heart Heart was forced to join Dusknoir if she wanted to remain in a relationship with Damian. She iss a healer and is decent in stealth. Maritza Maritza is a shiny Snorunt that only joined Dusknoir to get revenge. He started a fire that killed her family, and she set out to kill him. After a failed attempt, she fled. Here current whereabouts are unknown. Category:Groups Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters